User blog:Positive Elixir Trade/Why I dislike the Royal Recruits
The Royal Recruits are six melee ranged troops that spawn across the arena. They each have 440 hitpoints, 199 shield health, 91 damage, and a 1.2 second hitspeed. Tell me what's wrong here. Actually, no need. I already know what's wrong here. I saw a CR video on Youtube, and he proved my point. He made massive Positive Elixir Trade's and snowballed a huge counterattack with 15 elixir worth of troops, but guess what happened? Yes. Yes! YES! You are ALL correct! All it took for his opponent was to drop down Royal Recruits to shut down the Youtuber's massive lead and push. All for one dinky little Spear Goblin hit on the opponent's tower. ONE FRIGGIN HIT!!! People can be that aggressive and pull out negative elixir trades all day long, all because they have Royal Recruits to shut everything down. This will encourage a massive flow of bridge spam into the meta, and you know how badly rated OJ's video was on his Royal Ghost bridge spam deck. (10K likes to 1.3K dislikes, and my standards is a 10:1 ratio for a neutral rating.) But enough with the geek talk. My point is that no one wants huge annoyance in a battle where trolls will always be the name of the game. You all HATE this and you KNOW it! And the most annoying thing about these newfound "Rascals" (this nickname works two ways) is that their spears grant them a ONE POINT SIX TILE RANGE! This is PEANUTS! Not even a Valkyrie will be effective if the "Rascals" are accompanied by a tank. Requests for Balance Changes Correcting this monstrosity is absolutely imperative to save CR. No one would play a game full of trolls and none of us want the ded game to be even dedder. (Yes, there is such a thing.) So now, I'm going to show you all the cards that the monster metas like the Witch and Royal Recruits are power-creeping on, and how we should fix them. Bomb Tower *Damage: from 176 to 199 *Hitspeed: from 1.6 to 1.5 The Bomb Tower was always derp, and is even more derp given its new arena. Despite it being difficult in low-level play, it isn't all that much better in higher arenas. This balance will help keep the Witch and Royal Recruit metas into check. Night Witch *Damage: from 260 to 272 The Night Witch is good in Golem decks, but has a problem keeping up in the meta because of the new monsters that Supercell have created. This buff will allow her to three-shot a Witch and to two-shot naked Royal Recruits. Royal Recruits *Damage: from 91 to 90 I know that the difference in damage allows them to one-shot Fire Spirits, but chances are, the spirits will wreck the recruits anyways. With this nerf, the Ice Golem can tank one more hit. *Health: from 440 to 398 The Royal Recruits will also be too powerful in Three Musketeer decks as well. Lightning will target the Musketeers instead of the recruits with this change. I know that these changes are not entirely viable, so if you guys can help me correct some, that would be much appreciated! Category:Blog posts